


Story #1

by Kuukkeli



Series: The Circus Came To Town [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: sparkling!Wreckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	Story #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubonicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/gifts).



Even though the base wasn’t that big – the rec room, his hab suite, the sparklings’ hab suite, the wash rack – he still managed to lose a sparkling every now and then. And currently, Drift was missing. The little white sparkling was good at hiding and stay hidden whenever he wanted to.

Kup looked through the red room; only Hot Rod and Blurr playing a racing game. Sparklings’ room? Springer and Perceptor were playing with building blocks.

The little microscope felt something was off and asked, “Is something wrong, Kup?”

Smart kid. “Have ya boys seen Drift? I can’t find ‘im anywhere.”

Both Springer and Perceptor shook their heads and went back to play.

Kup sighed and continued his search. The wash rack didn’t exactly have any hiding places so it was his hab suite, then. Heading towards his hab suite, the teal mech could hear muffled sniffling coming from inside. He stepped in and scanned the office room with his gaze. The soft sobbing came from this room, all right, but he didn’t see the source.

“Drift? Ya in here?” he called the little speedster.

The sobbing quieted down and Kup decided to check under his desk and whaddya know; there the sparkling was, knees drawn close to his chest, arms wrapped around them and optics glistening. The older mech crouched down and held his arms as an invitation to come.

Drift crawled from under the desk into Kup’s embrace and the sobbing returned.

“Aw right, what did get ya so upset, kiddo?” Kup asked while stroking the shivering little back.

The sparkling didn’t reply right away but buried his face into the crook of the mech’s neck. He didn’t want Kup to know. He didn’t want Kup to think him as a sensitive new-sparked.

The old mech sat back more comfortably and soothed Drift, letting him cry it out. The white sparkling mumbled something Kup didn’t quite catch.

“Hm? Say that again, kid. I didn’t hear.”

“Springer said m-m-my finials are u-ug-gly!” Drift sobbed and wailed louder.

The thing was, Drift’s finials were quite large compared to his head and Springer had pointed it out. And as a sparkling not being able to fully understand, Drift had taken that as if they were ugly. And Drift had a bad habit of hiding away whenever he got upset.

Kup rolled his optics and sighed. He got up with the little speedster in his arms and went to the sparklings’ room where the triple-changer still played with Perceptor.

“Springer, c’mere”, the old mech said and sat down on the armchair, Drift clinging to his chest.

Being a good little sparkling, Springer obeyed and came to Kup. He looked at Drift quietly sniffling in Kup’s arms and had a bad feeling about this.

“Did ya say to Drift his finials are ugly?” Kup asked curtly, nailing his gaze to the oldest sparkling. Perceptor remained on the floor by the castle they had built and Hot Rod and Blurr appeared at the door, peering from behind the threshold.

The green sparkling’s answer lingered and he shuffled his feet.

“Well? Springer?”

“I just... said they were big, not ugly”, Springer muttered, his optics casted downwards to his feet.

“Ya’re the oldest of the five of ya”, Kup retorted, “Ya should know better not to insult yer future team mates. Have ya apologized to Drift yet?”

Springer shook his head.

“Whaddya think ya should do now?”

The green sparkling glanced at Drift. The white sparkling was the newest addition to their team – and the youngest – and Springer hadn’t meant anything bad with his words.

“I’m sorry, Drift, that I called your finials big.”

Drift hid his face away and whimpered, clearly reluctant to accept the apology. Kup let out another sigh and rearranged the youngest one in his arms so he was facing the room better. “Oh, come on, Drift. Springer apologized. I don’t want ye two to be enemies.”

The white speedster stared hard at Springer who waited his answer and finally he nodded; a sign of forgiveness. The green sparkling smiled a little and Kup sighed for the third time that day, this time out of relief.

“Aw right, now that’s settled, let’s get some iced energon”, the teal mech announced and let Drift down. The sparklings shrieked in excitement and Blurr and Hot Rod ran to the door, the blue sparkling being the first as always.

Kup opened the door and took his two most energetic sparklings by the hand so they wouldn’t run around and cause havoc. Perceptor didn’t need to be held by the hand and Springer took to his responsibility to walk with Drift, holding hands.

If every day would be this easy, Kup thought as they made their way to the iced energon parlor.


End file.
